


Hot Chocolate

by alex_wh0



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Exams are the worst, Hot Chocolate, Ice Cream, M/M, Stress Eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_wh0/pseuds/alex_wh0
Summary: Neil makes Andrew hot chocolate
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Hot Chocolate

Neil Josten was having a staredown. If you could call a shelf crammed with sweets a decent opponent, then, yes, he was having a staredown.

“Neil? Are you okay there?”

He whirled around to find a slightly concerned Nicky hovering near the door.

“Nicky what the hell is this? I can’t find the coffee,” Neil said, staring at the pile of candies and chocolate bars and cans of whipped cream lined haphazardly on the kitchen shelves. It looked like the sweets apocalypse decided to strike the dorms in Fox Tower, Palmetto, that year.

“That’s all Andrew. It’s finals week. What did you expect? Oh wait you don’t know!”

Neil leveled him with a bemused glare. “What?”

“This is how Andrew copes with stress. Don’t even try filching a candy bar. And don’t bother talking to him about this. You know you won't get an answer”

Neil huffed, muttering about sugar overload, located the coffee grounds and shut the cabinet before Kevin could see and have an aneurysm.

**

Andrew Minyard was having a staredown. If you could call a desk littered with empty chocolate wrappers, pens, four books and the scattered pages of multiple worksheets a decent opponent, then, yes, he was having a staredown. Exams were worse than Exy, although if Neil and Kevin heard him say that, they wouldn't shut up about it.

Neil was back from his run and he was taking an unusually long time getting coffee. He’d wanted to see Neil’s reaction at the stash of sweets in the kitchen but his notes effectively managed to quash the thought.

He heard a thud and a muffled “ow” from the kitchen. Before he could investigate, Neil padded into the room, plopped on the windowsill near the desk, and pushed a mug at him.

Andrew peered into it suspiciously. _Was that hot chocolate? Wait, was that a scoop of vanilla ice cream in it?_ Okay he was definitely interested now.

“What’s this, junkie?” Neil sighed, “It’s hot chocolate, Andrew. It won’t kill you. Drink up.”

Andrew squinted at him, but took a cautious sip. It was…oh well, it was nothing like he expected. The slightly bitter chocolate was offset by the sweetness of the ice cream, it was thick and gooey and had a fiery aftertaste. It was unlike anything he’d had before.

“Josten, did you spike my chocolate with whiskey?”

“You can handle a splash of alcohol. Also, I couldn’t bring myself to make your usual sweet monstrosity. Do you like it?”

“213%”

Neil just laughed and went into his room. _Idiot junkie._

**

For his next session with Bee, Andrew had a two big travel mugs with him.

“Bee, Neil is a menace. Here, this is for you. Just _taste_ the damn thing.” 

Bee smiled into her mug. Saying anything would just backfire, but Andrew seemed _happy._

**

A week later, Neil jerked awake to Kevin Day’s muffled yell from the kitchen.

“I think he found the hot chocolate tins.”

“Go to sleep, junkie,” Andrew grumbled, but pressed a kiss to his neck.

Neil smiled. Looks like he won the staredown.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](https://alex-wh0.tumblr.com/) and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_wh0). Come say hi!


End file.
